gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
United Alliance
Home Server:' Mosona' Commanders Matthew Omalley - Guildmaster ' Matthew O'malley -' 2nd In Command ' Jeremiah Stormwash - '''3rd In Command ' Alliances The United Alliance is one of the few great guilds of the Pirate Council, these guilds include, United Alliance, INFERNO, Elite Dragon Squad, and Elite Core. Rules Breaking the rules will result in the punishment indented below the rule. #'''No teleporting without permission unless your are one of the 5 top commanders. ##Any offense: ###10 whips. #'No rude talk in guild chat or in front of guild members.' ##First offense: ###Demotion of one rank in belt. ##Second offense: ###Demotion of one belt rank and one invitation rank. #'Respect all guild members, veterans, officers, and guildmaster.' ##First offense: ###Rank lowering in belt and invitation rank. ##Second offense: ###Lowered to lowest possible ranks. ##Third offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'Treason:' ##Any offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'No removing members from the guild without permission of guildmaster unless the person is a spy.' ##First offense: ###Lowered in one member rank. ##Second offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'Lying.' ##First offense: ###Belt rank lowering. ##Second offense: ###Disbanding from guild. Ranks Grey Basic Sash - Private Dark Blue Basic Sash - Corporal Dark Yellow Basic Sash - Sergeant Dark Green Basic Sash - Sergeant Major Dark Brown Basic Sash - Lieutenant Purple Basic Sash - Captain Red Basic Sash - Major Buckled Sash - Colonel Gold Skull Belt - Top Navy Commander Jolly Bones Belt - Top Army Commander Plain Basic Sash - Navy Soldier Box Belt - Army Soldier Navy Blue Basic Sash - Top Assassin Commander Adventure Belt - Assassin Admiral Hat - C.I.A. Commander Plain Recruit Sash - C.I.A. Member Rough Tricone - Guildmaster, Second In Command, and Third In Command (The Triconees) Members If you are one of these ranks below, please edit in your name in the correct place. If you edit your name in a higher rank thank you actually are, you will be prosecuted with lying. *'Privates' **(Name) *'Corporals' **(Name) *'Sergeants' **(Name) *'Sergeant Majors' **(Name) *'Lieutenants' **(Name) *'Captains' **(Name) *'Majors' **(Name) *'Colonels' **(Name) *'Top Navy Commanders' **Matthew O'malley (Navy General) *'Top Army Commanders' **(Name) *'Navy Soldiers' **(Name) *'Army Soldiers' **(Name) *'Top Assassin Commanders' **Jeremiah Stromwash (Assassin Head) **Johnny Sea Slasher (2nd Assassin) **Danny Sea Slasher (3rd Assassin) *'Assassins' **(Name) *'C.I.A. Commanders' **Jim Bloodsilver (C.I.A. Director) **Edgar Wildrat (2nd In Command of C.I.A.) *'The Triconees' **Matthew Omalley (Guildmaster) **Matthew O'malley (2nd In Command) **Jeremiah Stormwash (3rd In Command) Territories 1. Campgrounds Camp DT-090 - Fort Charles Campground - Drill Camp Camp MT-095 - Fort Dundee Office - Private meetings held here Camp PMT-093 - Kingshead Storage Room - '''Public Meeting held here Camp FD-101 - '''Rumrunner's Isle Rum Storage - Recourses kept here Camp JL-105 - Kingshead Jail 1 - Punishments given here Camp JL-84 - Kingshead Jail 2 - Traitors disbanded here Camp CG-62 - Tortuga Meat Marke't - Our social area Army HQ -' Camp DT-090 Navy HQ - Isla De La Avaricia Assassin HQ -''' Kingshead Keep''' 2. Islands And Seas Army The army is one of the armed forces of the United Alliance. The duties of the army are to fight land based combat, have drill sessions, and of course protect and evacuate the guild members. If you are in the army, please put you name and rank in the bullet points below. *(Top Army Commander) *(Soldier) Navy The navy, just like the army is one of the armed forces of the United Alliance guild. Just like the army's duties, the navy performs land based combat, have ship maneuver sessions, and protect the members of the guild. If tou are a member of the navy, please put your name and rank in the bullet points below. *Matthew O'malley (Top Commander) Assassins The assassins are the most deadly force of the United Alliance guild. Their duty is to kill. They are professionally trained killers, thought by no other than Mercer himself. This league of dangerous men defeated Mercer and their leader is in possession of the legendary Mercer's Blades. If you are a member of the assassins, please put you name and rank in the bullet points below. *Jeremiah Stormwash (Assassin Leader) General of Assassins *Johnny Sea Slasher (2nd Assassin) Brigadier General of Assassins *Danny Sea Slasher (3rd Assassin) Brigadier General of Assassins Central Intelligence Agency of United Alliance the Central Intelligence Agency of the United Alliance supervises in covert operations, and evacuations along with the army. They infiltrate other guilds by sending in spies to retrieve information. If you are a member of the C.I.A., please put your name and rank in the bullet point bellow. *Jim Bloodsilver (Director of C.I.A.) *Edgar Wilrat (2nd In Command of C.I.A.) Formations #'Army Orders' ##Fall Back - Retreat ##Fire In The Hole - Grenades ##Lower your arms - Hold Fire ##Trap Them - Surround ''' ##Straight - '''Form a straight line ##Bridge Clap - March ##Protect -''' Evacuate all guild members''' #Navy Formations ##Fall Back - Retreat ##Fire In The Hole - Open Fire ##Stop The Cannons - Hold Fire ##Trap Them - Surround ##Straight - Form a straight line ##Marching Sail - A special armada formation taught by Mathew O'malley ##Protect - Surround the ship of the line to protect it from taking damage #Assassin Formations ##Fast - Quick kill ##Pain - Kill them slow ##Painless Death - Kill them fast ##Wanted - Do not kill them ##Break Something - Torture ##Waste - They is useless so kill them however you want ##Trap Them - Surround Raven Fleet The Raven Fleet is the enormous brigade of ships of the United Alliance. They are all named Raven, except for one, the Sun Chariot, a massive ship of the line that is actually not the Raven Fleet ship of the line. Newsletter From Guildmaster (Matthew Omalley) Newsletter form 2nd In Command (Matthew O'malley) Hello Readers, I am the Matthew O'malley( Second in Command, Navy Commandant, and Commodore of the Raven Fleet/Armada). This is my first Newsletter so it is very short. I would like to announce that we have recently reached 300 members. *claps* Congratz United Alliance. Anyways stay tuned for my next newsletter, thankfully it will be more well written. CDE Matthew O'malley (Act) Newsletter form 3rd In Command and Editor (Jeremiah Stormwash) Fellow Readers, I am glad to introduce the United Alliance guild's Pirates of the Caribbean Online Player's Wikia page. I'm the editor Jeremiah Stormwash and 3rd In Command of the United Alliance. First of all I would like to say thanks you for the feedback, I just started making the page this morning. And second I would like to incerouge all of you fellow readers to comment. Even if you do not like the page, send some suggestions or ideas of additions through the comments, or on my talk page here.Bator.hos 00:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Guest Book If you were here on this page, and you are a member of United Alliance, please sign you name in the bullet points, and put the date. *'Jeremiah Stormwash (Editor) December 17th, 2010' *'(Name)' Category:Guilds